Soviet Depression and Reforms of late 2009
The Soviet Depression is the term used to discribe what many call the beginning Dark Age for the Soviet Union. The government of the USSR officialy reconized the alliance was in a depression on December 8, 2009 but the events that lead into it began long before that. Many key issues played an important part of the depression such as the Solidarity controversy, Soviet-UED relations gone bad, Talks of an alliance merge and the coup that was done to overthrow Cavaliercuddles. Problems Foriegn and Domestic Many argue that the beginning of the decline in the USSR began when the Soviets joined the Red Sphere bloc called Solidarity. Due to the overwhelming negative reaction by members of the other Red bloc, the New Pacific Order and many others...The Soviet Union faced much opposition and suffered diplomaticaly. Most notable was the tear in relations with their protectors The International. Most of the negative reaction was due to the bad reputation of one of the blocs members the United Earth Directorate. Many members of the USSR did not like having alot of negative publicity and threatened to leave the bloc but decided not to. While foriegn affairs where strained so where domestic issues, The USSR began loosing members because of internal problems with the government. Many members of the alliance where unhappy with the Governments performance on issues and some even claimed they didn't care about the people. Then President Cavaliercuddles was criticised for not being active enough on the forums but regardless of the complaints and losses in numbers the alliance moved forward until late November when more problems with the UED arose. The World Federation declared war on UED for what was later reviled to be false information, while the Soviet Union didn't get directly invovled President Cuddles used the incident as a reason to cut ties with UED altgother. This move angered many outside the alliane including the SWF but what was done was done. More members began to leave the alliance, this began to hurt the alliance economy. Other issues came up such as rumors of the Soviet Union possibly merging with the UCR and Key members talking of reisging. Severe Economic Decline While many in the government focused on Foriegn issues the alliance economy was failing fast. On December 7, 2009 two key members of the alliance government left, one of them was the main banking nation. This wa the straw that broke the camels back...the alliance economy dropped and the Depression began. At this point majority of the alliance members where smaller nations that couldn't help economically so the alliance was in trouble. The Soviets reach out to allies and friends, they got support from International and the Union of Communist Republics. Despite the support the Soviets where still facing a long road of recovery from their current state. Anubis Coup A few weeks before the depression struck, one fo the founding members of the alliance returned...Anubis. Though he stayed in the shadows as usual he along with some other members planned on taking then current President Cavalier Cuddles out of the picture. On December 8, 2009 he lead the coup which successful overthrew Cuddles, Anubis claimed the Presidential office for himself. He later announced he was the supreme soviet and that a Transitional government had been put into place, also the alliance would go threw some reforms. The public view of his asent to power has been mostly positive within the USSR and suprisingly with The International and UCR. However the SWF have shown much concern and dislike for his actions. Elections where held a week later for the President and Prime Minister positions while discussions of reforming the Council of Commisarist continued. Elections, Possible Merge and Early 2010 The USSR remained in a bad economic state threw the very early part of the new decade. On December 17 the early part of elections had concluded, Velken and Zaneth had been elected to the high council of the alliance as President and Prime Minister. Talks with the UCR about merging the two allainces together had hit a large bump in the road that was very unexspected by the Soviet government. Do to this Velken began a campaing to have the citizens of the USSR vote to move the alliance off the Red sphere should the mereg not go threw. His idea was to move the alliance to Organge so that they would join their protectors The International as direct neighbores. Category:Soviet Union